Brazilian Lights
by BumbleXFox
Summary: " 'I'm saying we're all capable of impressive things… capable of being impressive… I want you three to consider the opportunity of teaming with the next WWE Champion.' Orton gestured to himself self-approvingly." Estelle has been close friends with Cody since her childhood tragedy, maybe a certain Legend Killer can help her into his light everyone else burns in. (Some language)
1. Orton vs Henry

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC._**

 ** _This is a re-upload from an old account, so you may have seen it before :)_**

 ** _X~X~X_**

 _Hey !  
Hey !_

Hey!  
Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now, it's time to shine!  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine…

'The Legend Killer, Randy Orton, making his way to the ring!' announced Cole, 'look at his eyes, King! That evil, sadistic look he gives Mark Henry as he enters the ring, just stalking his prey!'

'Look at him now, Cole, one of the greatest entrances! The crowd are cheering him now as he does his pose on the rope! Ah, I love it!'

'The bell has rung and Orton is straight in with a strong right-hand to Henry,' said Cole, 'Ooh, Orton just smashed into the corner by the pure brute strength of the World's Strongest Man!'

'Orton counters, going underneath the giant of almost four-hundred pounds!'

'Orton with a dropkick to Henry's legs, sending him further to the ground! This has to be Orton's plan to capitalise the legs of Henry so he can keep Henry on the floor to pin. That's gotta be the strategy here as Orton goes into just kicking the hell outta Henry's knees. '

'And that's it! Henry's down! He's down for the pin! 1… 2 … no kick out just after two!'

'Ooh, a heavy hit from Henry to the skull of the Legend Killer! And the momentum of this match has changed drastically, Henry now taking control, just beating and slapping Orton into the corner!'

'Orton literally just thrown to the ground by Henry and now climbing the ropes!'

'It's not often we see Mark Henry on the top ropes'

'Orton stirring and Henry takes the dive and Orton- Orton counters with RKO!'

'1! … 2! … 3! Orton's won! Orton's victorious against Mark Henry with an RKO outta nowhere as Henry goes into a dive from the top rope!'

 _Hey!  
Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now, it's time to shine!  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
you're gonna burn in my light._

They tried so hard to follow,  
But no one can  
Inside you're all so hollow,  
You understand?

 ** _X~X~X_**

'It was impressive, what you did tonight against Henry,' stated Estelle confidently, looking directly into the stunning blue eyes of the viper as he made his way to his locker room.

Orton's brows rose and his tongue pressed against his cheek as he gave a conceited smile. 'No … I am impressive…' he said, directly into the eyes of the tall blonde.

Estelle bit her bottom lip, she'd always liked the way confidence just oozed itself out of Randy Orton. She did agree that he was impressive, both inside the ring and out. He had an attitude of getting what he wanted, and doing anything to try and get it.

'You're Cody's friend aren't you…?' Orton began. The diva nodded, looking to the right, trying to distract herself from the perfectly sculpted form that moved closer toward her.

'Tell me, Stelle…'

 _Stelle?_

'Why would someone like you…' Orton looked from the long wavy hair, bold green eyes, down her slim frame and all the way up again, '…want to hang around someone like Cody Rhodes?'

Estelle felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and avoided the Viper's gaze running, analysing her body, and what seemed like her inner-being. 'What do you mean?' she asked, from somewhere finding the courage to look at him in the eye.

'It means you shouldn't be concerning yourself with the likes of Cody, you should be around someone more impressive… someone better, someone… like myself…'

Estelle felt her lungs contract, and all she could say was, 'I'm not with Cody like that.' It was true; she and Cody are nothing more than friends. They helped and supported each other, that was it.

Orton gave a self-satisfied look, and then glanced down at the woman in front of him.

'You're disgusting,' she said, her accent becoming stronger, turning on her heel and walking away before she could catch Orton smiling.

 ** _X~X~X_**

Estelle couldn't believe what had just happened, all she did was pay Orton a compliment and he completely destroys her with those looks… those looks she wouldn't dream of receiving from anyone, especially Orton. _Did he do it just to make me leave? Does he actually like me, or just wants to use me?_ She questioned herself all the way to Cody's locker room about the possibilities of her encounter. _Does he just want to fuck me over, and make me think I'm special to him?_ _He's probably had tonnes of one-night stands before… Oh, this is so stupid, you talked to him for what like two minutes, and it's not as if you have a chance. Do I even want a chance? He doesn't give a shit, he likes looking at girls' bodies, that's it. Besides, he was so rude about Cody._

 _Fuck… I just said Orton is disgusting! Now I'm gonna end up like Stacey Kiebler, Rko'ed in the middle of the ring…_

 _ **X~X~X**_

 _ **Hope you liked! Reviews and comments are appreciated! :)**_


	2. A Resonable Offer?

_**2nd chapter! :)**_

 _ **X~X~X**_

'I knew you two would do great tonight,' complimented Estelle, grinning at Ted and Cody. 'MNM didn't know what was coming when you-' She cut off once she saw Orton - the man she'd called disgusting – approaching the three of them. Cody followed Estelle's gaze to find Orton looking straight at him.

'What do you want, Randy?' Rhodes asked harshly. There wasn't any piece of the man in front of him he liked. His ability in the ring was good, Cody thought, but he couldn't help but think the Legend Killer was somewhat a coward and all over disrespectful.

Orton licked his lips before giving a small smile. 'You see… I talked to Stelle here before your match tonight and I have to say I wasn't disappointed.'

Ted gave Estelle a confused look, but the women's attention was on Cody, and Cody was glaring at the Legend Killer.

'You see I've watched the three of you in the ring the past few weeks…' Orton began, 'You all have potential to become champions... Stelle, you were close to becoming champion on Sunday and Ted, Cody you could have the potential to become Tag Team Champions from how you performed in the ring tonight…'

'What are you saying, Orton?' questioned Cody.

Orton's eyes flickered over to Estelle, 'I'm saying we're all capable of _impressive_ things… capable of being impressive… I want you three to consider the opportunity of teaming with the next WWE Champion.' Orton gestured to himself self-approvingly.

Cody stepped forward in front of the Legend Killer, bored of Orton's self-righteous attitude. 'Why would we want to team with you?'

Orton's head rose complacently. 'Cody, I get it… I get it, Cody… I know we haven't seen eye to eye since you arrived to Raw and I know I and your father haven't seen eye to eye, either… but I think that when opportunity arises, you'd be foolish to not take it.'

'So you think, if we helped each other out, we'd all be champions?' said Ted, his arms folded and brows rose.

'That's exactly what I think,' said Randy, his tongue pressed against his cheek before he looked directly at Estelle and said, 'unless I'm too disgusting for you,' and smiled. 'I'll see you next week,' was the last thing he said before walking off, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Ted watched Orton go, but Cody turned to face Estelle and gave her a questionable look. 'What happened with you and Randy?'

Estelle hesitated at first, for a reason she wasn't quite sure why, and then looked into Cody's eyes, seeing only concern.

'I'll catch you two later, okay?' said Ted, his palm on Cody's shoulder. Cody smiled briefly then Ted left to shower then return eventually to his hotel room.

'We should go, too,' said Estelle. So she and Cody made their way to his locker room, where Estelle would wait outside the door, texting Eve Torres about their tag match against Maryse and Divas Champion, Melina, next week. They had decided they would meet up an hour earlier to talk strategy. She and Eve had soon become close friends after both Melina and Maryse had begun to victimise them both, taunting them in and outside the ring. Around the time her and Eve had stopped texting, Cody came out his locker room carrying two bags and his keys. Estelle took one of the bags, her own, then they both walked to the car, in which they said bye to several people they passed along the way.

 _ **X~X~X**_

'And then I told him he was disgusting before I left to come and meet you and Ted before your match,' Estelle finished her story about her talking with Randy earlier that night.

Estelle's mouth opened once Cody grinned, then gave a small chuckle. 'What?' the diva asked, 'he was being so rude and ugh, the way he kept looking at me!' She slumped in her seat, frustrated, looking out the window of the car they'd borrowed as they arrived at the airport earlier that morning, and she saw The Miz leaving in his own car. She turned back around, 'I mean, he was always so disrespectful to you and your father, and I just don't understand…'

'You called him disgusting?' Cody chuckled.

'Cody!'

He stopped laughing. 'No, I know he was always disrespectful to my father.'

'What then?' asked Estelle, turning in the passenger's seat toward Cody.

'You're really not afraid of him?'

'No, the guy's a total asshole!'

 _ **X~X~X**_

 _ **Does anyone want me to write out the matches as well? I don't feel all that confident with them, but I'm willing to try!**_


	3. An Assault by the Divas Champion

_**X~X~X**_

'Oh, Melina, look who it is…' Maryse patronized, flipping her glossy hair over her shoulder, as she and the Divas champion confronted Estelle who was exiting the Divas locker room.

Melina gave a mocking smile to Estelle, 'It's the poor bitch who couldn't beat me last Sunday…Estelle do you honestly think you have a chance at getting my Divas Championship title, I mean, seriously?'

Estelle kept eye contact with Melina, standing her ground over the woman she'd soon claim the title from. 'Yeah, I do, Melina.'

Melina scoffed and Maryse gave that high-pitched laugh Estelle had always hated. 'Oh, really? You think you can defeat me for this title?' she looked down at the belt slung over her shoulder, giving a wide grin, 'Your match against us tonight was a fluke and that's all you are Estelle, nothing but a fluke-'

Estelle slapped Melina across the face, and then Maryse slammed Estelle into the wall repeatedly, banging her head again and again, while she screamed and the French-Canadian mocked her, squeezing her jaw. 'You think you can beat us now, huh? Huh? You're nothing! You could never beat us!' then she jeered and insulted in French, so Estelle couldn't understand what she was saying.

Maryse then let Estelle go. She slumped to the cold floor and Melina slapped her round the face, getting her own back. She then hauled Estelle up by her hair, dragged her toward the nearest table while Maryse pulled her by the arm and they both took a firm clasp on her hair and pounded her head into the table, while all three women shrieked and screamed. They finally stopped, and Melina pushed Estelle into the wall, where she fell to a heap on the ground, clutching at her head.

'You're nothing but a cheap whore!' Melina yelled while Maryse laughed and cheered her on childishly as her friend kicked Estelle until she lay crying.

Maryse looked up and grabbed Melina's arm and yanked her from the whimpering Estelle who she was still trash talking to.

'What?' Melina asked, but her question was answered once she saw Cody, Ted and Orton coming round the corner, some fifteen or so metres away.

'You're lucky this time, bitch,' Melina sneered, kicking Estelle in the stomach for good riddance.

'Hey!'

'Shit, Maryse, let's go.' Melina, at the sound of Randy's voice and three pairs of quickening footsteps, rushed off with her friend, not once looking back.

 _ **X~X~X**_

Estelle screwed up her face, moaning as she prodded the bruise forming on her forehead. Not only did her head hurt, she was completely embarrassed by the fact Orton had to help her when he was with Cody and Ted.

'It's not that bad…' said Eve sympathetically as she turned on the tap, washing her hands.

'It aches like hell, Eve,' Estelle complained.

'I can't believe they'd do that, though,' Eve stated, making her way to the hand dryer.

Estelle rolled her eyes, frustrated she had to wait for the noise of the dryer to stop before she could talk. 'I do,' she said, once it was quiet. The sound of Eve's heels was the only thing that could be heard once Estelle was examining herself in the mirror: the dishevelled hair, scratches on her jaw and that damn bruise.

'Oh my god,' Eve exclaimed, moving closer to check out the scratches.

'Hmm… Maryse has some nails on her,' Estelle fixed her hair.

'Hey, we won't let them get away with this, okay?' Eve took Estelle's shoulder and smiled.

'Of course,' replied the blonde.

'Melina and Maryse just can't accept the fact that we beat her tonight, and the fact you almost took her Divas title.'

'Thanks, Eve,' said Estelle, looking in the mirror at her friend. She always managed to help get her in a better mood, Eve was good at that. 'How do I get rid of this?' the blonde pointed to the bruise, which would eventually become darker and darker.

Eve took out her lightest concealer from her bag, which was set by the sink and handed it to Estelle.

'Better?' asked Estelle, blending the last little bit. Eve nodded her agreement.

'I can't believe Randy helped you though, he doesn't seem the type.'

'He doesn't, does he?' Estelle laughed. 'You know he was talking to Cody and Ted about them becoming a team.'

'Really?'

'Uh-huh, last week Randy was talking about it after their tag match. He must've persuaded them tonight somehow.'

'Sounds more like Randy…' Eve began, 'But, are you alright with it. I mean you're close friends with Cody, and after what happened last week.'

'I know what you mean, Eve, but I suppose I just have to trust Cody, right?' Estelle made her way to the door.

Eve bit her lip as she followed. 'I suppose, I just don't wanna see you get hurt once you get into this, we all know what Orton's like.' They left the girl's bathroom and began to head to the Divas locker room.

Estelle nodded her agreement. 'Hey, Eve, aren't you at the same hotel as us?'

'Us?'

'Me, Cody and Ted.'

'I think so.'

'Do you wanna ride back? I'd appreciate your company.'

'Sure, would Cody mind though?' Eve opened the locker room door and they both walked in.

'I don't reckon so.' Estelle picked up her bag, as did Eve, then they left and headed to the parking lot.

 _ **X~X~X**_


	4. Hotel: Morning

_**X~X~X**_

In the morning, it was Estelle who was woken up at 8 by a knocking on the door. She groaned at the light pouring through the curtains, hitting her eyes.

'Hang on!' she yelled, rushing as she rolled out of bed and hurried to make herself look decent by slinging a long grey baggy tee over herself and adjusting her hair. She opened the door to find Eve standing there in a pair of skinny jeans and a flattering cropped bustier.

'It's just you,' Estelle sighed.

'Who did you expect?' Eve smiled.

'I don't know…What's up anyway? How are you even dressed at this hour, it's so early!'

'We're having a little gathering at breakfast downstairs,' Eve said in an over-the-top English accent.

'Ooh, really, are we going to have some tea and-' she cut off the joke once she saw Randy Orton across the hall, talking with Ted.

'He was asking about you earlier, you know?' Eve noticed her distracted friend who opened the door to let her enter the suite.

Estelle closed the door. 'Huh?'

Eve picked up a silver ornament on one of the Venetian glass dressers. 'He was asking how you were after the attack yesterday… I love how everything in this hotel is so coordinated…'

'You have fun looking around, I'm gonna shower real quick.' She was grateful for the fact she didn't have to wash her hair as well; it took her about half hour… not the best when you're in a rush.

 _Is Orton really that concerned with my safety? I mean, he has no reason to be… the Randy I've seen has only ever done things he'd benefit from… gain something from. There was no gain from helping me out, was the Legend Killer changing from his arrogant, self-obsessed, angry persona?_

Once Estelle had showered and put on her makeup, she picked out a pair of skinny leather pants and a deep red cropped sweater. She quickly put on her favourite pair of black combat boots and pocketed her mobile before making her way to the door.

'Shall we go?' she asked Eve, who had been waiting outside her door.

'You were quick.'

'Uh-huh,' acknowledged the blonde, out of breath. 'Can't believe I overslept though… '

They made their way down the steps and Eve indicated to the left, through a large archway. 'There's Randy, he wanted to talk to you,' Eve said quietly as they entered the room. Estelle could see at least twenty superstars scattered about the room in their social circles. Not everyone in the room got along so well…

'I'm so glad none of the fans found out any of us are staying here until Thursday,' muttered Estelle to Eve as they made their way to an empty table and sat down.

'Or worse, Melina and Maryse,' Eve replied, rolling her eyes.

'No, Eve, don't!' Estelle was too late when Eve left to help to help Ricardo Rodriguez, who seemed to be in a tight spot between the Bella Twins screaming at him spilling cereal over their new Louboutins. Eve always had the tendency to help others out, even if it was Rodriguez.

Estelle couldn't help but bite her lip to stop herself from giggling like a school girl as she saw Alberto Del Rio sniggering in the corner at the scene before him.

 ** _X~X~X_**

Almost an hour had past for breakfast and some superstars had begun to leave, either to go back up to hotel rooms or venture out into the city.

Estelle was leaving the girl's bathroom when she saw Eve backed up against a wall with a bleach-blonde guy towering over her. She knew that look Eve gave as they made eye contact and immediately headed over to intervene.

'Hey, Eve, we have that thing we need to go and do now?' Estelle said, taking Eve's arm away from this guy who she'd never seen before.

'Damn,' began the man, 'what accent is that, where you from?'

 _Brazilian, parts of Portuguese,_ Estelle thought, rolling her eyes – she'd had that asked about her anytime she'd been chatted up, it came even before they knew her name…

Estelle managed to drag Eve away from the man and they made it for the stairs, turned left into an empty corridor.

'Ugh, what a creep!' Eve exclaimed, as she flung her arms into the air.

'I know,' replied Estelle. 'He reminded me of that guy from Miami last year, but not as persistent.'

Eve nodded in agreement, 'Some men these days just don't know when to quit!'

'Who was he anyway?' Estelle asked as they walked the halls.

'Dolph Ziggler's cousin, who lives nearby, said he wanted to visit Ziggler while he could.' Eve gave an exasperated sigh. 'I saw him trying to talk to Kelly earlier, as well as Layla…'

'Oh, god, that's just gross. I mean what the hell, just waltzing in and trying to chat up any girl in sight?'

'Pretty much,' said Eve.

 ** _X~X~X_**


	5. Kane is a Ladies' Man

**Sorry, it has taken so long for an update, but I've struggled with what was actually going to happen in this chapter, so I had a lot of editing and deleting and re-writing, but I think I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out in the end.**

 ** _X~X~X_**

'But did you see Kurt Angle's face before Lesnar totally turned on him?' laughed Stacey Kiebler to Eve and Maria in the Divas locker room.

'Uh-huh, that F-5 was horrifying!' exclaimed Maria as she adjusted her boots, readying herself for her match tonight against Maryse.

'I know, I've would've hated to be Angle with Brock in the ring like that,' added Eve, brushing her hair. 'But I suppose all the guys are like it when they want to be WWE Champion, right?'

'Agreed, but Angle kinda deserved it after hitting Brock with that chair,' Stacey said, putting on some extra lip gloss in the mirror. 'You know the whole thing a couple of years back with me and Randy?' Eve and Maria nodded. '…Well, that's all he was interested in – always becoming champion, and the whole thing with Undertaker, ugh! I suppose he would choose being the best or becoming champion over anything. I suppose that's the only thing any of the guys around here are interested in.'

'I can't believe he did that to you,' Maria said. 'I thought he really liked you.'

Stacey grinned as she traced a finger from her ankle all the way up to her waist. 'Apparently these _long legs_ didn't quite do it for him back then…' Before Maria and Eve could even let out a laugh, Michelle McCool burst through the door, making all three girls jump.

'What are you doing? What's going on?'

Michelle knocked over a lamp on the nearby table as she tripped over her own feet to get to the other door. 'He's coming!' she said breathlessly. She must've been running around for a while.

'Who?'

'Kane! Kane's coming! He's right behind me!' a distressed Michelle let out a scream and the other girls followed suit once the monster slammed the door open. Maria, Eve and Stacey huddled together in the corner.

'What are you doing?'

'Get outta here!'

'Leave!'

Kane ignored the three shrieking girls and pursued the one he wanted. Michelle fell through the nearby door and continued to scramble away from the giant, leaving the other three women panicking in the corner.

'Oh my god…' whispered Eve.

'I know, right?' Stacey said, 'first Lillian, then Kelly, and now Michelle… what's up with Kane?'

'Who knows?' Maria squeaked. 'I hope none of us are next…'

The women let out another shriek as the door Kane and Michelle came through opened again.

'What's going on? Why is everyone screaming?' asked the blonde in the doorway, standing in a pair of tight black jeans and black lace cropped top.

'Kane!' exclaimed Maria, 'Michelle was being chased in here by Kane and then they went through there!' She pointed to the other door.

'Do you reckon she's alright?' asked Stacey to anyone in general.

'Probably not…' muttered Estelle as she scanned the room.

'What's wrong?' Eve questioned, seeing her friend's eyes dart about the room.

'Do you know where I left that beige trench coat? I swear I left it in here earlier…'

'Hm… didn't you leave it next door?' Maria replied, pointing again to where Kane had chased Michelle into.

Stacey caught Estelle's arm as she made for the door. 'You can't go in there! He's probably still in there!'

'I can't hear anything…' Eve stated, her ear pressed against the door.

'He's probably gone round through the next door, back into the hall,' Estelle said, 'I'm just going to go in there, get the coat, then leave.' Maria's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she shook her head.

'I'm not going to be afraid of Kane,' Estelle said bravely. She opened the door, waiting for any sound. She identified her beige coat hanging by Maria's bag on an extensive clothes rack in the back corner.

'Hurry up!' Stacey whispered as Estelle removed the coat from the hanger, ushering her to come back to the door.

'He isn't in here,' said Estelle while putting on the coat and adjusting the collar leisurely.

The other three girls sighed relief that Kane had definitely gone. Estelle walked passed the three to get to a mirror in which she ruffled up her hair and sorted the sleeves of the trench coat at her elbow.

'Where are you off to, anyway?' questioned Stacey, rummaging through the stack of lip glosses, mascaras, liquids and powers on the table.

'Cody has a singles against Morrison next,' Estelle replied, adjusting the laces on her black Dr. Martens boots on a nearby chair. 'And I've been asked to go on commentary instead of ringside.'

'And Melina's not here tonight!' Eve chimed in, adjusting the straps on her floral corset top.

'He's kinda hot though…' Stacey pondered.

Estelle and Eve gave Stacey an odd look. 'Who?'

'Morrison!'

Estelle shook her head in disgust, 'that big flouncy, fluffy coat puts me off…' However, Eve nodded her approval with Stacey and Maria joined in.

'I've gotta go,' Estelle interrupted, 'I'll catch you later.'

'Sure,' Eve said. Just as Estelle opened the door the brunette stopped her and said, 'you know Dolph Ziggler's cousin from a few days ago?'

'Yeah,' Estelle replied, leaning against the door frame, with one leg propped on the door to keep it open enough.

'It wasn't his cousin. I talked to Dolph and his cousins don't live anywhere around that area!'

'I heard about that!' Maria cut in, 'it was probably just a crazy fan or something.'

'Ugh, probably...' Estelle rolled her eyes. She waved bye to the three girls and wished Maria luck in her match before leaving.

 ** _X~X~X_**

 _I like it when you're watching me  
you grind your teeth  
I like it when we're up against the wall  
I like it when you look at me  
you still say please  
and the way you can't say no_

Cody emerged onto the stage with Estelle at his side, receiving a massive cheer. He turned around, showing his side to the camera whilst Estelle pointed with one arm in the air and then to Cody. They walked down the ramp and Estelle slapped the hands of a couple fans as she made her way to the squared circle. Cody wiped his feet before entering through the ropes then proceeded to the corner second rope where he looked on at the crowd cheering him.

 _Tie me up and take control  
I know you like what's going on  
I wanna see how far you'll go  
I like when you strip me down  
You wear me out  
You take me to another place like no one else_

 _I like it when you're watching me  
you grind your teeth  
I like it when we're up against the wall  
I like it when you talk to me  
you still say please  
and the way you can't say no  
You take me places I've never been  
When I keep on falling  
You take me places I've never been  
When I keep on falling  
You show me things I've never seen  
My dirty little thing_

Estelle walked around the ring to the commentary table to join Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross who stood up to greet her.

John Morrison's music hit as once Estelle had started talking on commentary.

'You look great tonight!' Lawler said with a beam to the blonde. 'Your hair is straight as well!'

Estelle laughed. 'Yeah, it's usually curled… But we should concentrate on the match, I think, not my hair,' she said while adjusting the headset.

'Yes,' said Ross enthusiastically, 'Cody Rhodes vs. John Morrison! – Should be an exciting match!'

'Do you think Cody will win, Estelle?' asked Lawler.

'He's already beaten MNM,' Estelle stated, watching John Morrison at the second rope in the corner.

'Although, that was a tag match…'

Estelle turned to Lawler, 'Cody is just as good in a one-on-one as he is in a tag match. He doesn't need a partner to get a victory.'

'Ooh! Rhodes in there already, attacking Morrison from behind just after removing that big fluffy coat of his!'

'See, that's what I mean,' smiled Estelle, looking at Lawler while gesturing to Cody who used an armdrag to take Morrison down into a sleeper hold.

'Pretty impressive from Cody Rhodes in that sleeper so early on,' Ross acknowledged.

'I bet this is nice to see Cody take this out on Melina's boyfriend, eh, Estelle, after she jumped you with Maryse?' chuckled Lawler.

'It would be nice for everyone to see when I beat Melina and get the Divas Championship soon,' Estelle said shortly. This gave Lawler a surprised expression.

'Now Morrison breaks out of that hold and has backed Cody into the corner, here!' Ross commented.

'Oh my god…' Estelle muttered as Cody was beaten down in the corner. The referee pulled Morrison away and Cody rolled out of the ring to catch a breath, clutching at his jaw.

'Cody now back in the ring, grappling with Morrison! And a nice uppercut from Morrison! … now into an overhand wristlock, and Cody's in some pain here.'

Lawler turned to the woman next to him. 'So, Estelle, what's the deal with Randy Orton?'

Estelle chuckled, 'What's the deal? Well, you'll have to wait and see, eh?'

'See the accent there, JR, oh man!' Lawler said gleefully to his commentary partner.

'Yes, Brazilian, Lawler… Ooh, Morrison now on the second rope with a right hand to Cody, who's stuck in the corner there!'

'Ooh, that was nice!' Estelle praised, after Cody had pushed Morrison down flat on his back.

'Cody into the cover now…' began Ross, 'and kick out by Morrison after two!'

'So, what do you think of Morrison, Estelle?'

Estelle laughed, 'well, look at him, Jerry. He just got an STO from Cody…'

'Yes, Rhodes, now in total control of this matchup,' JR pointed out. 'A fantastic dropkick right there by Rhodes, and now he's into the cover!'

'How did he even kick out of that?' Estelle said, stunned.

'Yes, Morrison kicking out at two and a half. Cody getting frustrated now.'

'Cody needs to keep on him if he wants to pick up a victory here tonight,' Lawler added.

'Cody back in there with a strong right hand of his own now, taking out his frustrations!'

'So, there's been speculation between you and Cody recently, Estelle?' Jerry started. 'People seem to think your relationship is something more than friendship…'

'Hmm…' she begun, choosing her words carefully, 'well I have known him for around eleven years now, Jerry – ever since I was just nine years old, but I grew up into the Rhodes family, you see what I mean, Jerry?'

'Yeah, I do!' Lawler said, ecstatic, 'she's not dating anyone, JR!'

'You're that excited about any woman being single, Lawler.' Ross was trying to focus on the match in front of him, in which Cody had just dodged Morrison's attempt at a springboard clothesline, leaving Morrison to battle to his feet whilst Cody waited on the top rope, ready to attack.

'Cody taking a risk here…And a massive dropkick from Rhodes into the face of John Morrison!'

'Cody into the cover now,' started Jerry, '1..! 2..! 3..! Cody's won this match tonight!'

' _That_ was impressive,' commented Estelle, grinning as Cody's music started. She took off her headset and made her way into the ring to congratulate Rhodes.

'She's leaving already?' Lawler complained.

'A big victory for Cody here with the second dropkick we've seen from him tonight! He's now beaten Morrison twice, both in singles and tag team!'

 _I like it when you're watching me  
you grind your teeth  
I like it when we're up against the wall  
I like it when you talk to me  
you still say please  
and the way you can't say no  
You take me places I've never been  
When I keep on falling  
You show me things that I've never seen  
My dirty little thing_

Morrison rolled out the ring with a scowl on his face as he looked up at Estelle wrapping her arms around Cody. They barely had time to separate until Randy Orton's theme started, in which they both turned round to look at both the Legend Killer and Ted Dibiase standing at the beginning of the ramp.

 _Hey !  
Hey !_

 _Hey!  
Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now, it's time to shine!  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine…_

 _Hey!  
Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now, it's time to shine!  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
you're gonna burn in my light._

 _They tried so hard to follow,  
But no one can  
Inside you're all so hollow,  
You understand?_

 ** _X~X~X_**

 **Yeah, I used 'Dirty Little Thing' by Adelitas Way for Cody's theme :) as I saw a custom made titantron with this song on youtube a few years back and wanted to use the song because it was really well put together and just seemed to fit him. Although, I still kinda like the theme he debuted with. Anyway, this will probably be the only time he uses it, as he'll use 'It a New Day' from now on ;)**

 **Oh, and the bit with Maria, Stacey, Eve and Michelle is an inspired bit by one that was actually on WWE, but Trish was being chased by Kane, and it was Candice Michelle, not Eve.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I hope to update it as soon as possible!**


End file.
